1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of email processing, utilizing existing users' desktop computer systems or a user's email server, an intermediate server system which forwards users' emails in accordance with preconfigured user preferences stored on the server. In particular, the system and the method of the present invention provide for the retransmission of emails received on a user's desktop, through the internet, to a forwarding server, which contains a users preferred profile information with respect to desired remote deliver of such email traffic. In the preferred embodiment, a user of the system installs an application on the user's desktop used for the user's electronic communications. The desktop application sends all of the user's incoming email, through the internet, to an intermediate server which contains predefined user profiles determined by the user. The user determines what email traffic should be redirected to that user at a remote location, defining further the means of transmission and the means of delivery which the user prefers. The user receives the email traffic on a remote communications device such as a cell phone. The forwarding server selects all of or defined portions of the email, converts the selected portions from text to speech, and forwards the speech-based message to the user at the selected location. The user may choose to ignore the message, or listen to selected messages translated into speech and respond to such messages using speech to generate the response.
The system allows for the user to provide preferences as to what email traffic will be forwarded to the user at the remote location, and how the email traffic will be presentation to the user, such as delivery to the user upon user request, or real time delivery to the user on a rush basis as the email traffic is received.
2. Background of the Invention
Present systems for email handling and redelivering include replicating information from a host system for use at the users remote device, such as a PDA, laptop computer, pager or web-enabled cell phone. Synchronization systems are also well known, which allow for the user to retrieve email traffic off a desktop computer system and store such traffic in the user's portable data device. Emails may then be reviewed while on the go or when time permits at a location away from the user's desktop system. Such synchronization can also be accomplished utilizing dial-up services or internet synchronization by a user “dialing in” to a host system and downloading current or new information from the host system, as well as uploading any response or email replies the user may have generated from the remote location.
Other systems and methods push information from a host system to a remote data communications device by redirecting the email traffic from the user's host system, via the internet, to a wireless personal digital assistant or other mobile data communications terminal, which allows the user to both read email redirected to the user's current location, and respond to the email from that remote terminal without the need to return to the user's host system to send such replies.
The general problem with the current systems available for either synchronization or real time redirection of email traffic is the inconvenience of the method of delivery and the method of defining the events which drive the retransmission or redirection of email traffic which may be desired. Users of email frequently prefer the convenience of accessing email traffic on either a remote telephone or cellular phone located away from the user's desktop, while retaining the convenience of voice communications with speech dictation as is frequently used in day to day business communications.
The advantage of email is the time shifting of the communications which email provides, when both the originator and the recipient of the email are not available at the same time to converse real time. However, email traffic is, by its nature, text-based and receipt of same requires the review of a data communications terminal screen for the purpose of reading the text and replying on a keyboard if a keyboard is available. Methods of email remote forwarding have not provided effective text to speech delivery while also providing reply means. Users of email would prefer the convenience of voice communications with the time shifting and documentation available in using an email text message.
Accordingly, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a means for processing email located on a user's host email system by re-sending or collecting such email from the user's system to an intermediate email server which contains predefined user preferences for the retransmission of the email to the user. Once email traffic is selected by the user, in accordance with the user's profile, the message is converted from text to speech for forwarding to the user at a remote location. The email messages are available for the user either by user access at the user's discretion, or by pushing the messages to the user on a real time basis, calling the user at a user preferred telephone number. In one embodiment of the invention, the email headers containing a reference for the message are read first to the user, allowing the user to determine whether to listen to the entire message or skip to the next message. A user may also elect to listen to only a short portion of each message by selecting defined keys on a telephone key pad to enable such a function. After receiving messages through text to speech conversion, the user may request that replies be prepared to the email, using speech to text processing which takes place on the forwarding server. The response email generated by the user is sent to the originator in accordance with the user's preferences.